


I really have no idea what to title this

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: After All This Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, again if we consider two older teens doing the do to be "underage" then this is underage, implication of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have a conversation. This really only makes sense in the context of the rest of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really have no idea what to title this

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months after part 2 of the series

    Harry was laying on Draco's bed sideways, his head hanging off the edge and his legs at a 90-degree angle to his body, pressed against the wall. He was flipping through a magazine while Draco sat at his desk, presumably working on his lessons.

    “Draco?”

    He sighed. “What, Harry?”

    “Does your mom dye her hair?”

    Ugh, is this really what he's bothering me about? “Yes, she does. My father prefers blondes. Any other asinine questions?”

    “Hmm,” Harry frowned and pulled himself up, turning over to look at Draco the right way up. “Do you?”

    Draco rolled his eyes but smiled, turning his chair to face Harry. “No, I like brunettes just fine.”

    Harry clambered out of the bed and, walking on his knees, went the few steps to Draco. “You sure? I could dye it,” he said with a hand running through his hair. “I might make a good honey-blonde,” he teased.

    Draco gave a half laugh and ran his hands through Harry's hair. “Don't you dare, I like it the way it is. Besides, if you think people talk too much now...” he leaned down and their lips and tongues met briefly.

    “Yeah, you're right, why mess with perfection?”

    “Perfection, huh? Little cocky even for you, don't you think?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

    Harry scoffed “Hardly. I dare you to name one bloke hotter than me.” He flexed in jest, but there was certainly plenty Draco admired about his seekers' physique. 

    With a shrug, “I dunno, Zabini's pretty gorgeous.”

    “And straight as a flagpole so he's disqualified from the running.”

    Draco decided to let that misconception go. They'd spent a few too many nights together for that to be remotely true, but there was no need to let that proverbial cat out of the bag. “Alright, fine. Your dad's pretty hot.”

    “Okay, one – that's disgusting. Two, you've seen my dad like what, once?”

    “Gross, not him, he's like a step away from grown-man chav. I mean your real dad, obviously.”

    The fun was suddenly gone from Harry's face. He stood and moved away to sit on the bed. “I told you not to call him that! He's not my dad and he sure as hell isn't my 'real dad'.” Harry looked away, angry and hurt by the reopening of too-fresh wounds.

    Retorts of various kinds ran through Draco's head – 'Why? Merlin knows he's better than James', 'Are you seriously more concerned with that than the fact I want to screw your mom's husband?', and 'God, could you be anymore of a whiner?' among them. Luckily for both of them, Draco simply settled with “Sorry. I'm just projecting. I wish he were my real dad.” Draco's expertly placed vulnerability had Harry back to normal in no time and before long they were blowing off the rest of the afternoon tangled in Draco's sheets. Harry really was perfect, at least to Draco.


End file.
